Cerezas
by Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon
Summary: Las Cerezas son mas poderosas de lo que Sephirot cree. Es impresionante lo reveladora que puede ayudar a ser una cereza.... [Shonen ai! SephxZack]


Después de leer un sensual lemon de SephxZack en ingles, me he decidido a hacer uno yo, y es que me la he pasado babeando al leer cada cosa que Seph le hacia a Zackary… Así que, ay les va XDD

Disclaimer: FF7 no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, si lo fueran, habría yaoi SephxZack… Mm.. ¬…, solo los uso para hacer yaoi o lo que se me ocurra.

Ya era de noche era la hora a la que usualmente uno esta dormido, no hostigando a otros con preguntas idiotas y hablando sin parar de Dios sabrá que cosa… Pero este no era el caso de Zack, compañero de cuarto de Sephirot, el respetable y temible hombre de cabellos plata y gatunos ojos verdes que por cierto, comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza ante su ruidoso compañero que no hacia mas que brincar, hablar y gimotear todo el día, sin parar siquiera a la hora del almuerzo, la única vez que lo veía quieto era cuando dormía. Sephirot suspiro y se acostó en el sillón de piel negra en el cual antes estaba sentado, viendo hacia la chimenea de lo que daba a entender, una sala con adornos algo rústicos. Estaban en una especie de... misión? Y para su desgracia, le había tocado compartir habitación, pese a las gélidas miradas y los intentos por estar solo… En especial si se trataba de estar con el pelinegro, y era por mas de una razón.

- Zack…Zack… ZACKARY YA CALLATE!!!-el mencionado se quedo quieto, pero no duro mucho, saltando y sentándose en el mismo sillón que el ojiverde, sonriéndole ampliamente y sosteniendo un plato lleno de cerezas en sus manos- Zack… ya cenamos… todavía vas a comerte todo eso?...

- Así es! Amo las cerezas, son mi fruta favorita... son fruta, verdad? –miro interrogante al otro que asintió débilmente, algo fastidiado- umya! Quieres Seph? –Negativa- uhm, cual es tu fruta favorita, Sephy? –Venita en la frente del mas alto XDU- te molesta que te diga Sephy? O-o? –Mirada gélida- si, si te molesta…. Por que no hablas? –Mirada indiferente- Sephy? Anda di algo, habla, habla, habla! –se acerca mucho al otro posándose sobre el, sosteniéndose con la palma de su mano mientras la otra sostenía las cerezas, mirándole fijamente- que pasa, Sephirot… te caigo mal? –puso ojitos suplicantes, ojos de cachorrito a punto de ser abandonado por su querido dueño.

Sin duda, Zack era como un cachorro, un canino, y Sephirot lo contrario, era un gato, un felino. Polos opuestos se atraen no? Bueno, esto aplicaba muy bien a Sephirot, que por mas que quisiera tirarse ahí mismo a Zack y follarselo hasta que ya no pudiese mas, sabia que era imposible. El debía mantener las relaciones y el trabajo separados… además de que últimamente Zack mostraba mucho interés por Strife, un chico bonito y rubio. Lo protegía mucho, lo mimaba mucho, siempre al lado de ese mocoso… lo hacia sentir tan lleno de… celos… Quien lo diría... él… el frío e indiferente Sephirot sintiendo celos de un mocoso…. Babeando por la única persona que no lo hacia por el; que le veía como compañero y posiblemente un amigo… Era un verdadero problema y comenzaba a desesperarse y claro, a sentirse ansioso de tener al inocentón de Zack mirándole fijamente, con esos ojitos que adoraba y esa boca tan deseable… El pelinegro aun le miraba, con ojos de duda diciéndole cosas como "que pasa?" o "estas bien?" provocando que la excitación y deseo del peliplateado creciera bastante.

-OH, ya veo… Te caigo mal. Lo siento, debe ser molesto compartir habitación con alguien tan molesto como yo… -y si, como un cachorro, el hiperactivo chico se sentó en el poco espacio disponible del sillón, como arrinconado, comiendo lentamente sus cerezas, degustándolas, con sus ojos en la alfombra de colores rojizos y grisáceos, provocando que escalofrios y oleadas de homonas atacaran al ojiverde. El fuego de la chimenea se movía en una danza sensual y tranquila, iluminando los cuerpos de los hombres que yacían ahí, denotando fuertemente las luces y las sombras en los rostros de ambos. Zack no decía ni una sola palabra y se formaba un raro silencio que el buen ojos de jade comenzaba a odiar. Le gustaba el silencio, pero no exactamente ese que estaba en ese momento. Era tenso y empeoraba al ver la cara de perrito regañado que tenia su compañero.

-No es eso…-llamo la atención del 'cachorrito' XDU- es que… soy serio... y ya…-poso sus ojos en la chimenea, esquivando los del otro

-ah…. Ah! Ya veo, con razón, jajaja creí que te caía mal!-Sonrió- Dime Seph, quieres cerezas? Uhm, aunque te ando ofreciendo y ni se si te gustan- de nuevo, se acerca, dejando el plato de las furtitas en el piso, sosteniendo una cereza entre él y su felinesco amigo, con la posición de antes, solo que esta vez sosteniendo una de ellas- Dime Seph, te gus- -y ya no pudo seguir, el otro le había quitado la cereza con la lengua sosteniéndola con sus dientes, logrando lamerle un poco los dedos, haciéndolo sonrojar y sentirse algo… 'calido', acercando sus labios ofreciendo la otra mitad de la pequeña y roja fruta….

Ya no pudo resistirse más, era la oportunidad perfecta. Lo tenía tan cerca, literalmente, casi encima de si. Le ofrecía la cereza como una invitación a algo mas profundo, pero al parecer estaba paralizado, ruborizado hasta las orejas. No tenia caso, que tontería. Como pudo pensar que algo así funcionaria?…. Decidió comerse la cereza y dejar aquello como un impulso tonto al que luego le buscaría un pretexto, pero antes de meter completamente la dulce bolita carmín, los labios de Zackary atraparon los suyos, introduciendo su lengua impulsivamente, jugueteando junto con su compañero con la pequeña cereza, degustando el sabor dulce de la frutilla y sin duda, de los labios ajenos.

Se separaron unos segundos, pero volvieron a unirse, aun mas hambrientos y apasionados que antes, abrazándose, acariciándose sobre la ropa sus espaldas, brazos, pecho… paseando las manos del pelinegro por una de las piernas de su superior que no se quedaba tan atrás y le tomaba descaradamente el trasero, haciéndolo gemir entre beso y beso, separándose de nuevo para poder mirarse. Sonrojados, con la excitación al máximo y sus pulmones exigiendo una buena oxigenación.

Zack, literalmente, jadeaba a la vez que veía al otro sonreírle de manera seductora, con esas esmeraldas, su suave cabello palta esparcido a los lados, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la respiración alterada. Lo adoraba. Desde hacia tanto había querido al menos verle sonreír un poco y ahí estaba, son esa sonrisa seductora que lo hacia casi gritar "hazme tuyo!". De nuevo se besaron, esta vez con mayor tranquilidad, saboreando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una cereza…

-Y… bien?...-cuestiono Zack, encima de Sephirot, abrazado a este, oyendo la respiración y latidos del ser amado, jugueteando en un hilo suelto de la camisa del mismo

-Y bien que?...- susurro, acariciándole el pelo al que sin duda, estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor... claro... si es que no se ponía como hace rato…

**_15 minutos antes:_**

-nuuuu!!-chillaba Zack bajo el cuerpo de Sephirot, que me miraba con más de una venita en la frente y una gota bajándole por la sien- no quiero, Seph, me da miedo!!

-Como que te da miedo? Zack, ya estas grandecito para eso…

-Lo he hecho con mujeres, pero no con hombres ;-; … bueno, una vez si, pero yo fui el de arriba, no quiero ser el uke! Mejor tú!

-…Que? ¬¬U… Claro que no... A ti te queda mejor de pasivo…

-Que no quiero, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOO TT-TT!!-volvió a chillar, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos

_**En el presente:**_

-Pues… Dime, Sephy…-se levanta ligeramente para verle a los ojos- cual es tu fruta favorita?- le sonrió, de esa forma que al cuestionado le vuelve loco

-Uhm… No tenia… pero ten por seguro que desde hoy, Zack… Serán las cerezas- le devolvió la sonrisa a su cachorrito, besándole de nuevo, fundiéndose en el, jurando amarse y protegerse siempre..…

**Espacio de reflexiones NO culturales e ilógicas de AzkaChan:**

No pude evitarlo, perdón, es una pareja irresistible. Descuiden, trabajo en mi otro fic de Final fantasy y el de Naruto. Al de La cruz de Belcebú no se para cuando este, me falta inspiración para seguirle, rayos… En fin, espero sea de su agrado. Yo amo a esta pareja. A los que han seguido mis historias, miles de gracias, y he de advertir de una vez que casi todas mis historias contienen yaoi, menos la de "Amor inmortal". Tengan por segura que absolutamente TODAS las demás lo tendrán, así que les digo por precaución y para evitar quejas, amenazas o cosas ofensivas nn


End file.
